


Night Hauntings

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Night Hauntings

She laid her hand, fingers stretched out, on a lean white stomach. It was already becoming cool to the touch.

_You're doing what? With... what? Are you crazy, Polly? Have you lost your mind?_

She laid a kiss on a white long neck. There were no scars there. She hadn't asked if there ever had been. It was only one of the things that had never come up.

She'd have to ask her in the morning.

_One of these days you're going to wake up in a pool of your own blood. Think about that while you're tangling with your monster, you unnatural, wicked child._

Maladicta shifted in her sleep, did not sigh. 'Shh,' Polly intoned, half to her, half to her own dead mother. A sleeping vampire was as still as death.

Polly turned to her side of the tent, closed her eyes and ears to her beloved dead.


End file.
